El objeto de mi afecto
by tearsofroses
Summary: El amor no basta, ¿cuanto piensas en tu pareja cuando demuestras físicamente tus sentimientos?...la barrera entre el amor y el placer puede ser muy fina...este fic tiene lemon (Los personajes no son mios son de Akira Toriyama solo mi OC es mio)


**La fuerza de la raza**

Todo empezó una noche, no era más fría ni más caliente q las demás, pero había algo que la hacía diferente, tal vez era la luz de la luna llena que viajaba hasta a la tierra alterando la energía de quienes en ella vivían. El joven Gohan caminaba junto a su novia oficial Videl Satán, habían entrenado toda la tarde, al ser justicieros en la ciudad debían de mantenerse en forma, además Videl siempre insistía en querer aprender todo lo que le sirviera para ser la mujer más fuerte y mejorar cada vez más sus habilidades..

Gohan, no sé cuándo podre agradecerte, todo lo que me has enseñado.

Ni lo menciones, yo debo de complacerte en todo lo que tú me pidas, para eso soy tu novio… dijo con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Además tú también me has enseñado mucho desde que te conocí, se podría decir que estamos iguales… dicho esto se acercaron a la orilla de una laguna y se sentaron en una gran roca.

Esta anocheciendo, creo que pronto tendré que irme a casa, dijo Videl, en el fondo no quería irse, quería estar el mayor tiempo posible con el hombre que amaba.

El día de hoy se me hizo muy corto, de alguna forma el tiempo que paso contigo siempre resulta muy corto.

Y pronto será menos tiempo, recuerda que pronto serán los exámenes de admisión para la universidad, entonces estaremos ocupados estudiando.

Tendremos poco tiempo -dijo Videl

Precisamente yo necesito pasar más tiempo contigo- dijo Gohan y se acercó a darle un beso, sus besos siempre eran tímidos, pero después de unos minutos se volvían posesivos y salvajes, Videl los anhelaba, pero se frustraba cuando se detenía en seco. Sabía que en esta ocasión sucedería lo mismo, y así fue, como siempre Gohan empezó besándola tímidamente en los labios, luego el beso se volvió más intenso y sensual, abrían sus bocas y sus lenguas bailaban en un movimiento que los excitaba a ambos, pero el joven empezaba a mover su boca más rápido, succionando sus labios dándoles suaves y sensuales mordidas, conforme aumentaba la velocidad, Videl sentía su cuerpo temblar, por la emoción del momento y por el roce de su cuerpo contra el de él.

De pronto el joven, que ya había empezado a emocionarse con el beso y a volverlo más salvaje y sensual, se detuvo, así sin más, se separó de ella, y enseguida ponía su atención a otra cosa, mientras ella simplemente no supo que hacer, pensó en gritar y hacerle un reproche, quería obligarlo a continuar, mas no hizo nada solo pregunto… ¿Por qué te detienes? Gohan yo quiero seguir besándote…

Pero Gohan solo miro al suelo después de un momento de silencio respondió… Yo también quiero besarte, pero si sigo haciéndole, tal vez no pueda controlarme.

¿A que te refieres?… Videl sabía a lo que Gohan se refería, pero quería que él se lo dijera.

Tal vez quiera hacer algo más que besarte, algo que no esté bien.

Gohan todo lo que tu hagas, siempre estará bien, además tu como sabes que lo que tú quieres, lo deseo yo también.

En ese momento Gohan levanto rápidamente su vista hacia Videl, estaba sonrojada y se veía muy dulce, escucho las palabras salir con determinación de su boca, y entendió lo que ella le estaba pidiendo, él también lo quería, pero no dejaba de pensar que era algo incorrecto, por no estar los dos casados.

Gohan solo bésame si… se acercó a él y lo beso, Videl esta vez no dejaría que nada se interponga entre su deseo y el hombre que amaba, ningún prejuicio, ninguna idea absurda de la edad media de las que la madre de Gohan le había metido en la cabeza, lo decidió, esa noche el seria suyo y tendría que provocarlo para que se deje llevar por sus instintos.

Empezó a besarlo dando pequeños toques a su cuerpo, con sus pequeñas manos acariciaba sus hombros, sus brazos su pecho, tocaba su rostro, mientras lo besaba suavemente, solo se separaba para decirle "Te amo" y trataba de frotar sus piernas con las de él, para incitarlo, sabía que por su mente estaban pasando muchas ideas, que después de un momento empezaban a desaparecer, y sentía su sangre sayayin tomar el control.

Gohan empezó a besarla salvajemente como a ella le encantaba, entre lo que quedaba de su mente racional, sabía que esa piedra en la orilla de la laguna, no era un lugar cómodo ni romántico para hacer el amor por primera vez, pero sabía que no podía llevarla a su casa, ni a un hotel pues todo estaba lejos y no podía perder ni un segundo más. Así que la tomo en sus brazos y la llevo a un lugar que sería perfecto, dada la situación.

Tras un par de minutos Gohan aterrizo con Videl en sus brazos en la puerta de una cueva, la entrada estaba cubierta por unas ramas, él siempre había jugado en esa cueva cuando era pequeño, cuando fue creciendo se ocultaba ahí cuando quería estar solo, esta vez la cueva volvería a guardar su secreto, su primera noche de amor.

Retiro las ramas que cubrían la cueva, la encontró limpia y cuidada, como si alguien hubiera entrado en ella y se hubiera refugiado dentro, había unas hojas acomodadas a manera de una cama, pero la oscuridad obstaculizaba su visión, encendió una antorcha y la metió en una irregularidad de la pared. Se percató de no sentir el ki de ningún animal o persona, aun así sentía que alguien los observaba, tomo a Videl de la mano para continuar en el momento en el que se habían quedado.

¿Estas segura de que quieres hacerlo? Pregunto el sayayin.

-Si, si quiero, amor quiero ser tuya, entonces se acercó a su boca, lo beso, lo toco y acaricio, se acostaron en la cama hecha de hojas, y continuaron besándose, Suavemente la blusa de Videl era retirada de su cuerpo, ella mismo desabrocho su sujetador, y se lo quito frente a él, Gohan estaba encantado con su piel con su figura, se sentía muy excitado y empezó a perder el control

Acerco su boca al pecho de su novia, y lo beso, con la otra mano tomo el otro pecho y lo masajeo con suavidad, siguió besando lamiendo y chupando los pequeños pero firmes pechos de su novia, y sacándole susurros cada vez más fuertes. La sensación que crecía dentro de él no le permitía seguir besándola, quería más, así que se quitó toda la ropa, y se quedó desnudo frente a ella, deseaba poseerla y su deseo nublaba su mente, se acercó la beso nuevamente y mientras la besaba la acomodaba para que quedara recostada sobre la cama de hojas, después del beso se sentó entre sus piernas que estaban abiertas y empezó a quitarle sus pantalones.

Retiro los zapatos y miro su pequeña ropa interior blanca, que ya estaba muy húmeda, la miro a los ojos, su expresión entre asustada y excitada, la curiosidad por saber cómo sería en la intimidad el hombre que amaba, y el miedo, Gohan era un chico tan fuerte, tal vez lo que seguía le iba a doler.

Mientras pensaba en el posible dolor que aguantaría antes de disfrutar, Gohan le había bajado sus bragas, dejando su sexo expuesto. La joven salió de su distracción cuando sintió los dedos de Gohan tocando sus labios y su clítoris, El joven pelinegro que nunca había visto la anatomía femenina tan de cerca había leído en libros de ciencia cuales eran los centros nerviosos que brindaban estallidos de placer en el cuerpo de una mujer, no se creía capaz de tocarlo pero el instinto y el deseo de placer lo sorprendieron acariciando sus labios, se había depilado por completo esa zona, y llego a estimular ese punto, haciendo que Videl se retuerza de placer mientras gemía al compás de los movimientos de sus dedos.

Nunca imagino que Gohan haría algo así, menos en la primera vez, pero lo estaba disfrutando mucho, él se recostó junto a ella para poder estimular sus senos con la boca, mientras seguía masajeando ese punto extremadamente sensible entre sus piernas.

Sus dedos estaban humedeciéndose con los fluidos de su novia, el joven héroe se volvió a incorporar entre las piernas de Videl, pero ella junto sus piernas rápidamente, no estaba preparada para que Gohan la mirara y tocara de esa forma, ella creyó que al ser su primera vez, el sería muy tímido como toda su personalidad lo fue desde que lo conoció, pero se equivocó, en ese momento Gohan tomaba las piernas de Videl y las abría lentamente, dejando nuevamente su sexo totalmente expuesto a él, donde nuevamente toco su clítoris pero esta vez intento meter un dedo dentro de ella, Videl solo respiraba agitadamente, soltando pequeños gemidos mientras sentía el dedo medio de Gohan entrar en ella, se movía y avanzaba milímetro a milímetro, hasta un punto que fue doloroso, pero intento aguantar. Gohan se dio cuenta de todo, sabía que Videl era virgen, pero si no estimulaba lo que seguía sería muy doloroso. El sayayin se arrodillo frente a ella dispuesto a penetrarla, en ese momento La joven de ojos azules vio por primera vez la masculinidad de su novio, era grande, pero sobre todo grueso, y pensó, ¿cómo iba a entrar eso ahí? una vez más el joven estaba tan excitado que no perdió tiempo y se acomodó sobre ella con la intención de penetrarla, se ubicó en su entrada y empezó a empujar al sitio donde había estado su dedo hace unos minutos, empujo y una parte de él entro, pero quería más quería que entre todo, siguió empujando, tomo las piernas de la chica y las abrió más, y tras dos empujones más, todo su miembro estaba dentro y oficialmente ambos habían perdido su virginidad.

Gohan estaba tan cegado por su propio placer que no había notado los gritos de su novia, lejos del placer ella sentía mucho dolor, hasta el punto que lloraba y se arrepentía de haber provocado los instintos del sayayin. En el momento que el entro en ella sintió que se partiría en dos, sus partes le dolieron mucho y unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, quería aguantar quería ser discreta con su dolor, pero cuando su novio entro hasta el tope de su intimidad el dolor la hizo gritar, a pesar de sus gritos él no se detenía, siguió embistiéndola fuertemente y gemía de placer, era como un animal, no pudo más y le grito NO MAS! Déjame!

Entonces Gohan bajo su mirada por primera vez desde que había empezado, noto que estaba llorando y entendió lo que sucedía, se levantó de ella rápidamente y se acostó a su lado. Discúlpame no quise hacerte daño, discúlpame Videl lo siento mucho, decía avergonzado. Está bien Gohan creo que fue suficiente por hoy, me dijeron que la primera vez dolía, pero no me imagine que tanto. Videl puso la mano sobre el rostro de su novio, entendió que para un hombre como él era muy difícil controlar su fuerza. Tal vez ella no era tan fuerte como creía serlo, bajo la mirada y encontró el miembro de Gohan igual de erecto q al comienzo, y sus piernas ensangrentadas, no era un buen cuadro. Definitivamente no fue el momento para dejarse llevar, pero ya nada podía hacerse.

Creo que debo ir al lago, debemos ir los dos, para asearnos, ya es hora de irnos a nuestras casas. Videl se levantó, y camina hacia la salida de la cueva, Gohan la tomo en sus brazos y la llevo hacia la laguna, era un corto camino pero él no quería que sus pies descalzos puedan lastimarse con alguna rama.

La joven mujer de tan solo 18 años camino hasta entrar en la laguna, el agua estaba fría pero debía terminar pronto para llegar a su casa como si nada hubiera pasado. Una vez dentro con sus manos intentaba sacar el rastro de sangre y fluidos de sus piernas y de sus partes, sintió en ese momento los brazos de Gohan abrazarla desde atrás, poniendo su rostro contra su cabello y pidiéndole disculpas una vez más.

Por favor Videl, si tu no lo quieres, eso nunca volverá a pasar, pero perdóname, no quise herirte jamás te haría algo malo. Te amo créelo.

Te creo Gohan, yo también te amo, y al principio todo estuvo muy bien, después… creo que la próxima vez debemos hacerlo de otra forma…

¿Al principio te gusto? Cuando te tocaba, porque me gustó mucho tocarte amor, Si… me gustó mucho, dijo Videl en un susurro al notar que Gohan estaba volviendo a meter la mano entre sus piernas para tocar sus partes íntimas, el miembro de Gohan estaba erecto y se frotaba contra la espalda baja de Videl, esa fricción producía placer al sayayin que decidió que no iba a quedarse insatisfecho.

Frotaba su cuerpo contra el de su novia, nuevamente se volvía un animal queriendo satisfacer su instinto, aumentaba su velocidad de fricción y el placer aumentaba, a esto le sumaban los dulces gemidos de Videl, que se estimulaba con los dedos de su novio entrando en su feminidad, y tocando su punto más sensible. Después de varios minutos del juego manual La guerrera de ojos azules soltó unos gritos ahogados, un orgasmo invadió su cuerpo al mismo tiempo que Gohan eyaculo frotándose contra ella, se quedaron ahí abrasados, terminaron de lavar sus cuerpos y luego regresaron a la cueva, para ver su ropa.

Después de vestirse Gohan llevo a Videl hasta su casa, en realidad no quería separarse de ella, a la joven le hubiera encantado dormir en sus brazos esa noche, pero era un día como cualquier otro al siguiente día, tendrían que madrugar para asistir a sus clases, así se despidieron con un dulce beso en los labios. Y cada quien se fue a dormir a su casa.

Al llegar a su hogar Gohan intento que nadie se percatara de su hora de llegada, pero se encontró con toda la familia en la sala de estar, saludo a todos, y explico a su madre que había estado con su novia, así se evitó más interrogatorios, sin embargo Goku no dejaba de ver a Gohan, sabía que había pasado algo, había sentido su Ki, y entendía todo lo que había ocurrido, pero prefirió no hacer ninguna pregunta. Goku había estado lejos de su familia por siete años y su hijo había cambiado tanto que no sabía cómo dirigirse a él en temas como ese, pensó que se o diría después, después de pensar bien lo que tenía que contar.

Sobre su cama Gohan meditaba sobre lo ocurrido, no podía creer lo que había pasado, pero se sentía avergonzado por haberle causado un dolor a su novia, pero tener sexo resulto ser una experiencia agradable, quería repetirla, quiso ver la luna por la ventana, le pareció ver que algo se movió en el bosque, fue extraño, no sentía ningún ki, luego recordó que desde el momento que había empezado su experiencia con Videl sentía que alguien los estaba viendo, ¿sería verdad? o serian ideas suyas.

Continuara….


End file.
